


Rats, Cobwebs, and Glass Windows

by TheSunshineDragon



Series: Pieces of The Healer's Cottage [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Brotherhood, Gen, Humor, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunshineDragon/pseuds/TheSunshineDragon
Summary: Felix and Minho decide to clean out the shed that's behind Healer's Cottage because they're running out space in their kitchen to store their healing supplies.
Series: Pieces of The Healer's Cottage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Rats, Cobwebs, and Glass Windows

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is just fluffing nonsense that my tired, stressed, and procrastinating self came up with on a whim. 
> 
> So yes, PoHC now has four stories and Chickens in the Yard desperately needs an update and our favorite hot sauce trio needs to make an appearance with their own story at some point, especially since I dropped a hint in the last fic about where they might meet *winks*.
> 
> Also, do not hold me to the historical accuracy of these fics as I know I'm being relatively inaccurate. I'm just choosing to ignore that for the time being :D 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

“I don’t even know what’s in here,” Minho said as him and Felix approached the building that was just out the back of the Healer’s Cottage. “The old healer never told me what it contained, much less gave me the key.”

It had been a project that they had meant to start awhile ago. The kitchen cabinets and counters were overflowing with all of the herbs, salves, and other various equipment they used in their practice, leaving Felix with hardly enough space to cook. There was a shed that was a short distance from the cottage that Felix and Minho figured would be perfect to clear out and put everything in, keeping a smaller set of their healing supplies on hand in one of the kitchen pantries.

Minho pulled on the lock that was keeping the door shut. It was so rusted and old that the second time he yanked it the bar crumbled and it snapped off. Throwing the lock away beside the building, he carefully pushed the door open.

Neither of them could help the screams that erupted from their throats as a massive rat came running out of building, coated in cobwebs in such a manner that made it seem ghostly. They watched it scurry across the yard and disappear into the woods, squealing as it went.

“We seriously need to get a cat or three,” Minho muttered.

“Agreed,” Felix said as he unattached himself from Minho’s back where he’d jumped when the rat came running out. “I think the miller on the other side of town might have a cat that just had kittens.”

Minho hummed in acknowledgement as he carefully pushed the door open further, hoping no more rats would make their way out. Fortunately, none did, and they got the creaky old door open the rest of the way. Light filtered in through the door, revealing cobwebs so thick that they hung in curtains from the ceiling and corners. The windows were black with dust and grime, preventing any light from coming in. It looked like there were shelves, but it was hard to tell.

Minho took a step into the shed, sneezing as dust erupted from underneath him. “Okay, we need to get the windows clean and the cobwebs out of here first. Then we can deal with the rest of this. ”

“Water and lye soap, I presume?”

Minho nodded. “And I’ll get a bunch of brush to clear out the cobwebs.”

It took a solid couple of hours before they got the windows clean and the worst of the cobwebs out of the building and by that time they were both covered in a layer of dirt and grime. Felix had rolled up his sleeves, hand cracked and burning from the use of the lye soap on the windows, but he was satisfied with the finished job. Minho had a pile of the used branches off to the side, cobwebs wrapped around them like uncarded wool and was using a broom to sweep the dust out the door, clouds of brown erupting from the door every so often. A piece of cloth covered his mouth and nose to keep the worst of the dust out.

Felix forgot that Minho was sweeping and walked right in front of the door when Minho decided to be particularly aggressive with the pile of dirt he was dealing with, swinging hard and sending the dirt flying out of the door and showering onto Felix.

“Oi, watch it!” Felix cough and spluttered, then burst out laughing. He wiped the dust from his eyes, prompting Minho to chuckle in amusement.

“You look like a raccoon.”

Felix grinned, wiping his face off with his shirt, freckles popping up on his tan skin as the dirt came off. “You’re not much better yourself.”

“Hey!”

Felix laughed, dancing away from the broom Minho swung at him.

By the time their stomachs were informing them that it was time for lunch, the windows had been cleaned both inside and outside and most of the dust and cobwebs cleared. They left the door open as they sat in the grass enjoying hunks of bread that Felix had baked earlier that week, along with some jerky and fruit.

“We could take the shelving out on one side and build cabinets,” Felix suggested. “And we’ll probably want to figure out how to hang some branches from the ceiling to dry plants and stuff.”

“Or, we could leave the shelving and slot boards between the shelves at intervals to create _kubs_.”

“That would be easier.”

Minho stood and stretched, bones popping and cracking as they settled back into place. “Alright, let’s get back to work.”

The sun was low on the horizon by the time they finished cleaning. Felix managed to fix the door so that it swung smoothly on its hinges and that they could actually close it to hopefully keep any other creatures from entering the shed.

It took them another week before they finished the project and then another before they moved everything from the kitchen into the shed, taking their time to organize and go through everything. Felix had the idea to start a catalog of everything they had for future reference.

“We should go to France and Scotland sometime,” Minho had said, hanging their dry plants from the poles they had hung from the ceiling. “I hear that France is advancing in their medicine and the Scottish healers are known for scrapping together salves and poultices from almost nothing. We might learn something.”

“I’ve never heard of the Scotland thing.”

Minho shrugged. “It’s what I heard, who knows if it’s actually true.”

Felix scoffed, writing something down in the ledger he’d purchased from a trader in the market. “So why make a trip based on a rumor?”

“Because it could be fun and it might be true and we might learn something.”

“Well you better confirm it, because I will not go walking dozens of miles because of a fairytale.”

“Speak for yourself, mister ‘I grew up in a performance troupe and occasionally get wanderlust that causes me to just vanish without telling anyone’.”

“Hey, that only happened once and I was in the next town over, not half a country away,” Felix retorted, pointing his quill at Minho.

“Whatever you say, Felix, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently it is possible to write a a 1000+ word fic on Minho and Felix shenanigans. Can someone explain this phenomenon that I am experiencing? Is it inspiration or madness?
> 
> Also, Clohinne Winds is a really scary and haunting song to listen to during what is considered the witching hour (though I don't believe it that, but old lore and folktales can be fun, especially when it comes to medieval stuff).
> 
> Anyways, go sleep, why in the world are you up this late? ;P


End file.
